The Games We Play
by HarmOnicaE
Summary: This is a fanfic based around Monica and Chandler. The others are in it. Read my authors note at the top for more...and it pretty muched sucked....so I stopped which is sad cause I had a funny chapter that I loved! aww...poor me i'll read it to myself! :
1. Central Perk Working

**The Games We Play**

Central Park Working

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters, they belong to NBC. This is not for profit.

A/N : Chandler, Joey and Rachel all know each other. Monica, Ross and Phoebe know each other. The Guys are 26 and the Girls are 27. Year 1997. Every background about them is the same except they haven't met yet.

* * *

scene Central Perk

Chandler and Joey are sitting on the orange couch, talking.

Chandler: "So got any better acting jobs?"

Joey: "WHAT!" points at Chandler "That last one wasn't bad!"

Chandler: "Yeah Joe, it was." He laughs "They made you dress up like a monkey!" keeps laughing

Joey: Trapped "Well - well, you suck!"

_I had to say, Joey may be my best friend but he could be pretty dumb sometimes. Like they didn't even pay him much for that zoo one, yet he dressed up... He is the best friend in the world though._

Joey: "Where's Rach?" He looks around

_Oh yeah Rachel. I always forgot that she worked here. Mostly cause I forget that she actually works. Because she came from a rich family, but when she ran out and lived on her own she had to get a job. But now she is here broken off, and working._

Chandler: "I don't know..."

_Of course just as i said it Rachel came up! She looked tired, but hey it is her first job so she can be. Its kinda cute actually how little work wears her out..._

Rachel: "Sorry guys, I'll be with you in a second. Its just so damn busy!"

_Yeah it was kinda busy today. I wonder why..._

Chandler: "Poor Rachel."

Joey: "Yeah i mean she works SO hard for like no money!"

Chandler: sarcastic "Yes, super hard. Like a Scientist."

Joey: "EXACTLY!"

_Wow...that would have been a perfect time for sarcasim... But not for Joey. No! He was serious... Poor Joey, so stupid._

Chandler: "How about we meet her upstairs. We'll pay there." Stands "She'll make us coffee"

Joey: "Alright," stands "but lets make the coffee."

Joey and Chandler walk out the door and Rachel walks over.

Rachel: "They must be upstairs..."

scene Chandler and Joeys Apartment

Chandler: Sitting on the barchon lounger "I need a life, Y'know? You got one, Rachel has one. But me? No! i dont have even the smallest bit of one..." Moves a bit.

Joey: "YOU HAVE A LIFE!"

_Joey couldn't believe his friend chandler sometimes. He had a life. Maybe not as exciting as the crocidile hunters, but he still had one. He could go out on more dates though. He never saw what was wrong with Chandler. Low self esstem maybe? Maybe thats why girls dont like him._

Chandler: "Yeah right."

Joey: "You do so shut-up!" Sits on the other chair.

Chandler: Hands in the air "Alright, alright!"

Joey: "Good"

Time Lapse

Rachel enters, she walks over to where Joey is sitting and he stands right as she falls into the chair.

Chandler: Turns to her "Are you alright?" cocks his head

Rachel: "Sits straighter "Yeah I guess, i just HATE work...you know?"

Joey: sits on the bar stool. "Oh yeah, deffenetly!" he takes a sip of beer.

Chandler: "Actually no, I dont. I never waitered." turning to Joey "And neither have you!"

Cut to Central Perk

It's the next day and Joey and Chandler are sitting on the couch. We pan over to the window seat and see, Ross, Monica and Phoebe.

Phoebe: "I can't believe we've never been here before."

_Hmm... I have never been here either. My brother lives here... maybe I should move closer. Hmm i'll check it out later._

Ross: "Me neither, Where is our waitress?" He looks around

Phoebe: "I don't know..."

Rachel runs up and sorta trips, but catches herself and stands up.

Rachel: "Hi I'm Rachel," breaths "would you like somthing?"

Ross: underbreath but Rachel can hear it "Jezz took you long enough" normal "Decalf Coffee."

Monica: "Capicino"

Phoebe: "I want a coffee, black, hurry! I am dieing of thirst!"

Rachel walks away kinda pissed.

Monica: "Woah!!" Looks toward Chandler.

Phoebe: "What?" Looks in that direction "Which one?"

Monica: "That guy on the couch!"

Phoebe: "Yeah but what one?"

Ross: "Light haired or dark?"

Monica: Staring "Light..."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Ross: "Look our waitress is over there."

We go over to Chandler and Joey.

Rachel: Screams "Those people are so rude! Ahh."

Chandler: "It's okay." Huggs her

_I feel bad that everyone is alway mean to her, poor Rachel. But you kn--- who is that? That girl with the black hair... She's pretty. Hmm... do I have a chance? Nah. Why would a girl like that want me? Her, gorgeous. Me, ugly. Ha, true. So true. Ha ha._

Rachel: "They are just so annoying!! God, well I gotta go get there stuff..."

She walks off.

She comes back with the drinks and we follow. She hands them their drinks.

Phoebe: Guilty "Uhh...thanks." She takes her coffee.

Ross: "Thank you."

Monica: "Uhh... Do you know that light haired guy on the couch?" shifts in her seat.

Rachel: "Why?"

Monica: "You know what, never mind."

Rachel: "Alright." She walks away.

cut to Joey and Chandler's

Rachel is sitting on the bar stool eating a sandwich. Chandler is on the other one drinking a beer.

Rachel: "Those people havent come in for 2 days! I wonder where they are." She takes a bite

Chandler: "I don't know. I never talked to them, the ONE time they were there." They both laugh. "They'll come back. They just must not live around here"

Rachel: "Yeah I guess you're right. I just hope they DON'T come back!" Chandler laughs

_I couldn't help but laugh. But the truth was, I hope they do come back in. That black haired girl looked really hott. Maybe i could get shot down by her!! That would be cool._

Chandler: "If they do come back in get someone to take them for you." He takes a swig of beer.

Rachel: "Don't worry, I will." Pats him on the shoulder.

Chandler: "Thats good." Leans forward "Cause we dont want you working to hard sweetie."

Rachel: "Oh shut up!"

scene Chander's office

_I sat at my desk, but I didnt get much work done... I just couldnt stop thinking about that girl. And how to get shot down by her. What to say... Then again, I could never do that to Rachel._

Chandler: "Hmm..." He starts to type.

_I really should be getting this work done. Stop thinking about that damn girl! There are more girls you can get shot down by! Ugh. I really goota get this done otherwise I'll be here all night. And I promised to be at Rachels._

He keeps typing.

scene Rachel's Apartment (we never seen it)

Rachek is sitting on the couch reading a book, waiting for Chandler.

Chandler: enters "Hey Rach!"

Rachel: "Why are you late?" Puts the book down.

_I couldn't tell her that I was thinking about that girl that was rude to her. That'd make her mad._

Chandler: "I had alot of work."

Rachel: "Oh, okay!"

_I feel bad for lieing to her. She's my best friend. But she'd be mad if she knew the truth. So I'll just lie. I did have alot of work!_

A/N: Yeah, sorry if the format was awesome. But I have never written one like this before. And sorry for spelling erorrs. You have probably never seem me have a story on this site because I wasn't a memeber. I have written 3 50 chapter long stories about friends though. I promise it won't be that long...I think. But this may take awhile to post new chapters cause I take like 2 days to type them... I really hoped you liked it! And please don't be mad if it sucked. 1. I have never written on like this. 2. I am only 13! I don't know how adults talk and crap. So please read and review! thanks 3


	2. Time Spent

**The Games We Play**

Coffee House Dreams

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters, they belong to NBC. This is not for profit.

A/N : Chandler, Joey and Rachel all know each other. Monica, Ross and Phoebe know each other. The Guys are 26 and the Girls are 27. Year 1997. Every background about them is the same except they haven't met yet.

Oh and to that person who hated my writing I really dont care... but if no one wants me to go on I could be doing other things so tell me. And, I AM SORRY FOR SAYING I AM ONLY 13 AND I DON'T KNOW HOW ADULTS TALK. Cause actually I do pretty much since many 23 year olds are my friends...

* * *

scene Joey and Chandler's

Rachel is sitting on the lounger. Joey is on the bar stool.

_Wow that one rude guy at that table was cute. Maybe he was just having a bad day a isn't normaly mean..._

Joey: "You got work tomorrow?"

Rachel: "Yeah. I still can't believe those people still haven't come back for 4 days." Stands up and walks to the fridge

Joey:: "Yeah I know." Rachel gets a bottle of water.

Chandler enters

_I really wish that black haired girl will just come back! I miss her. Wait how do I miss someone I havn't met yet? Hmm... Chandler that is a good question. Why the hell am I questioning myself?! Oh dear God._

Joey: "Chandler?" He looks concerned, he gets up.

Chandler: "Wha-what?!" He freaks out.

Rachel: "We've been calling your name... Are you alright?" She walks over to Chandler.

Chandler: "Uhh... Yeah I'm fine. I just kinda spaced off."

scene Chandler's Office

Chandler is sitting at his desk.

_It can't be normal, not at all. Maybe I should see a doctor... Yeah but what am I gonna say "Hi I saw this girl at a coffee house a now i can't stop thinking about her..." Oh yeah thats great. People will think I'm crazy... Just what I need._

A guy enters.

_Oh look it's Kevin._

Chandler: "Hey Kevin?"

Kevin: "Yeah?" He sits on the chair

Chandler: Moving back and forth "Is it weird to like someone that you haven't met?"

Kevin: "Nahh. I like Yasmin Bleeth!"

Chandler: "Not like that. See, this girl was in Central Perk and I really like her. I think about her all the time now."

Kevin: "Now that is a little weird... But talk to her then."

Chandler: "I can't she hasn't come in since then..."

Kevin: "Oh." Stands "Well I gotta get back to work." He leaves.

_Now when she comes in I have to talk to her...and get shot down... This shall be fun! Damn if only I looked better... Wait did I just say shall?_

scene Central Perk

Joey and Chandler are sitting on the couch.

Joey: "I mean I just don't get it. Why wouldn't she want a threesom?!"

Chandler: "I don't know Joe, I really don't."

Rachel walks over to them.

Rachel: "They're back." She walks over to Ro. P. and M. We follow

Phoebe: "Hello!"

Rachel: "What would you like?"

Ross: "Coffee with cream please."

Monica: "Uhh... A plain bagel."

Rachel: "Alright." She walks away.

Phoebe: "Mon look it's that guy again!" Sorta point at Chandler

Monica: "Oh yeah."

_Great. I mean how can I forget about him now?! Damn it. This sucks. Oh my God he's coming over!_

Chandler: "Hi"

**Say something about that girl!**

Chandler: "Wanna hang out some time?"

**Smooth** _Oh shut-up... Am I talking to myself?_** Uhh. Yeah!**

Ross: "Sure."

Monica: "That sounds...nice."

Chandler: "Not just me though. My friend Joey," Points to Joey. "and your waitress, Rachel. They're my best friends. Uh... Whats your guy's names?"

Phoebe: "My name is Pheobe."

Ross: "My name is Ross and this is" Points to Monica "my sister, Monica"

Monica: "Hi."

_Monica... What a beautiful name. No Chandler! If you guys are gonna be friends you can't get shot down! That'll ruin the friendship!_

Chandler: "Come sit with us!"

Everyone gets up and goes over to the couch and chairs and meets Joey.

Rachel goes over to their old table.

Rachel: "FUCK!"

Chandler jumps up and runs to her. The others watch.

Chandler: "No, no. I went over to talk to them and invited them to sit with us. Ross, Pheobe ahs the blonde hair, and Monica with the black."

Rachel: "Ohhh..." Everyone in the coffee house is staring "Sorry." She walks over and sits on the couch kinda emabarassed.

Monica: "Hi, I'm Monica."

Rachel: "Yeah, I know, Chandler told me. I'm Rachel."

Ross: "Oh hey." Rachel stares at him, and they kinda start flirting with their eyes.

Chandler: "Rachel?"

Rachel: "Hmmm?" Turns to Chandler.

Chandler: "Sweetie,coffee?"

Rachel: "OH YEAH!" She jumps up and runs off.

Chandler: "Wow."

Joey: "She NEEDS a better job..."

Monica: "How long has she been working here"

Chandler: Thinking "I don't know... A year maybe..."

Monica: "Oh."

scene Ross's Apartment

Ross, Phoebe and Monica are there.

_I really like that guy. I even like him more now that I know his name! Chandler. I mean how cute is that? I hope to God that we all become very close friends. They seem like much fun._

Ross: "They seem like fun people."

Monica: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "I can't wait to hang out with them!'

Monica and Ross: "Me neither/ Same here"

time lapse

Monica is laying on the couch and is about to fall asleep.

_I can't believe I sold my apartment! I mean i should have waited to see if I would have got the other one! Jezz I am so stupid. Well at least this one is closer to the coffee house._

She shifts.

_I really want to go out with Chandler. But how? Maybe we should be friends first so we know some things about each other. Then we ould go out. I'll call him tomorrow. See if we can hang out._

The phone rings. She picks it up fast.

Monica: "Hello?"

Chandler: "Hey, sorry. It's me Chandler."

Monica: "No it's okay."

Chandler: "Well I called cause I wanted to know if you guys wanted to hang out tomorrow, I would've forgot if I didn't call now."

Monica: "Yeah I think we're all free..."

Chandler: "Okay. I'll call you tomorrow. Good night."

Monica: "Night." She hangs up the phone.

_Well that should be a fun day..._

* * *

A/N: Okay all done with this one. I am really sorry if it takes long but I hate typing so... Anyway please R&R cause I need to know if people like it or if I should stop... Thanks 


End file.
